Ilusiones Resquebrajadas
by Younaa Drocell
Summary: Fic compuesto por pequeños Drables que componen situaciones diferentes con personajes diferentes, todas ellas trágicas. Tercer cap, SurkoreaxChina :
1. Inolvidable

_Aqui vengo con un fic en donde plasmo escenas que se me han venido a la mente, al ser un sola escena es bastante corto. Cada capitulo será una escena diferente, con personajes diferentes y situación diferente. _

_Esta escena es sobre el Bad Friend Trio, espero que os guste._

Recuerdo tus risas. Las voces del bar se entremezclan con el sonido del tocadiscos que reproduce el mejor jazz existente.

Los tres nos miramos y sonreímos, brindando alegremente. Tu con cerveza, nuestro amigo francés con vino y yo, como no, con licor de cereza.

Celebrábamos algo excepcional, nuestra graduación. Al fin habíamos terminado esos estudios que tanto nos costaban. Recuerdo que nos miraste mientras desordenabas tus ya alborotados cabellos. Nos sonreíste y susurraste:

-Esta noche será inolvidable...

Y lo fue Gil, lo fue. Aquella noche cambió todo, esa noche de 1939 fue el principio del fin de nuestra amistad.

Miro la tumba que tengo en frente y Francis se me acerca, otra vez estamos los tres juntos. Suspiro y leo tu nombre en la lápida. Si, esa noche todo cambió porque esa estúpida guerra te mató, solo por ser judío.

-Esta noche será inolvidable...-Susurro con los ojos llorosos mientras Francis deja el ramo de flores en tu tumba.

Hoy, la guerra ha terminado, pero eso ya da igual. El daño ya esta hecho.

Caigo al suelo y me dejo llevar por el llanto. Todo da igual porque tu ya no estas a nuestro lado, porque ya no puedes volver a reír...

_Ya me direis que os ha parecido...se que es muy corto y extraño, pero bueno, es lo que sale uando una se aburre. El siguiente Drable ya lo tengo, pero necesito que la gente me diga de que pareja quieren que lo haga puesto que no tengo ni idea de a quienes poner :S (Esta echo pero sin nombres u.u)_

_Espero que os haya gustado, yo me despido ya, intentaré actualizar pronto pero estoycastigada yhasta arriba de estudios u.u_


	2. Dear

_Vale, se que es corto, muy, muy corto, pero es lo únio que se me ocurrió de madrugada. me desperté con dos cosas en la cabeza "tic-Tac" y "Dos palabras" y no pude dormirme hasta escribir esto, pero aún así me gusta el resultado ;)_

_la pareja la escojió nyanko1827 así que aqui está, tal y como em lo pidió ^^_

Una vez me dijiste, que en dos segundos podría cambiar mi vida, que con solo dos palabras todo sería diferente.

"Te amo" Dos palabras, dos segundos. Mi vida cambia.

Tic-Tac. "Estoy llegando" Cuelgas el móvil.  
>Tic-Tac. Te espero con mi mejor conjunto.<br>Tic-Tac. Ya es la hora. No estas.  
>Tic-Tac. El móvil suena.<br>Tic-Tac. No reconozco el número.  
>Tic-Tac. "¿Antonio Fernandez?" Es una voz desconocida.<br>Tic-Tac. "Pasó algo?" Pregunto. No me gusta el tono utilizado.  
>Tic-Tac. "Francis Bonnefoy…" No escucho más.<br>Tic-Tac. Mi mente se queda en blanco.  
>Tic-Tac. "Fue atropellado..." La voz sigue hablando.<br>Tic-Tac. El móvil resbala entre mis manos.  
>Tic-Tac. Las lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos.<p>

"Ha muerto..." Dos palabras, dos segundos. Mi vida cambia

_¿qué tal? esta basado en el video de "dear" de mi grupo de Live Actions "TheBlestSlumbergold" Espero que os guste mucho y bueno ¿sigueinte pareja?_


	3. Nuestro único pecado

Aqui el siguiente One-short, la parejita esta vez es SurKoreaxChina. Se lo dedico a mi linda Moka Kobaysahi, que se que ama esta aprejita. Bueno, esta vez también me quejo con el fic de una cosa que me resulta extremadamente injusta.

Espero que lo disfruteis y que os deis cuenta de lo duro que es porque esto ocurre realmente.

En un callejón alejado del mundo nos devoramos mutuamente, luchamos por el control del beso, nos fundimos uno contra el otro. Recorro todo tu cuerpo con mis manos, te acaricio, te araño, te deseo cada segundo que pasa. Te hago mio y tu solo gimes mi nombre, sonrojado y mirándome con esa inocencia que tanto me atrae.

-Te quiero…-Jadeas a la vez que doy una última embestida. Tiemblas, arqueas la espalda y sueltas un largo gemido, llegando al clímax al mismo tiempo que yo. No quedamos abrazados, uno al lado del otro, solo disfrutando de nuestra presencia. Mi respiración y la tuya, segundos antes tan bien compaginadas ahora se van relajando poco a poco. Te acurrucas entre mis brazos y cierras los ojos y yo enredo mis dedos en tu larga melena, la cual se encuentra esparcida de una manera parecida a la de un abanico abierto.

-Te amo…-Susurro y beso tus rosados labios, unos labios que sé que solo serán míos.

De repente, la imagen se desvanece y solo queda oscuridad. Entreabro los ojos. La oscuridad y el dolor me golpean en cuanto soy consciente de todo. Sigo en la celda, los grilletes aprisionan mis muñecas, produciéndome diminutos cortes, los golpes de la paliza de ayer arden y el frío se ha instaurado en mis huesos.

Ya queda poco para que todo termine y aún no soy capaz de creer que tu estés en la celda contigua. Quiero verte, quero abrazarte, quiero besarte, quiero susurrarte que no pasará nada, que siempre estaré aquí pero la fría pared me lo impide.

-Yao…-Murmuro- Te amo, daze… ¿puedes oírme, daze?...- No, claro que no puedes- ¡Joder!- Acabo dando un puñetazo a la pared y noto como mi piel se despelleja más de lo que estaba.

Escucho unos pasos acelerados y segundos después los guardias me sacan a arrastras de la celda sin ningún cuidado. Mi cuerpo resulta golpeado pero nada se compara a la torturas que sufrí la noche anterior. De fondo resuenan tus inconfundibles "arus" y varias maldiciones en chino. Sonrío débilmente. Al menos, sigues comportándote como antes.

Me sacan de la cárcel y me colocan una venda que me tapa los ojos por lo que no puedo ver si me sigues. Tiran de mis cadenas, conduciéndome hacia algún lugar de la ciudad. Escucho los abucheos e insultos de la gente cuando me ven pasar y, al cabo de media hora, mis pies chocan contra algo de madera. El guardia me quita la venda de los ojos y, en frente mía, veo la alta y amenazante figura de la horca. Trago saliva ¿De verdad vamos a terminar así?

Empiezo a subir los escalones de manera de manera lenta y pausada y, detrás de mí oigo que tu haces lo mismo. Veo entre el publico a mi hermano, al tuyo y a su novia y sin poder evitarlo sonrío.

-La horca se inventó en korea, daze- Bromeo y veo que mi gemelo esboza una pequeña sonrisa. El guardia me pega un bofetón que casi me hace caer ante ese comentario pero yo no borro la sonrisa de mis labios. Recupero el equilibrio y me coloco delante de mi soga. Por el rabillo del ojo veo que tiemblas, asustado pero aún así sonríes a Kiku para tranquilizarle.

Me atan la soga al cuello y se que contigo están haciendo lo mismo. Estiró el brazo y tu me imitas, nuestros dedos se rozan y agarro tu mano, entrelazándolos. Me miras, noto las lágrimas en tus ojos pero a pesar de eso dibujas una de las sonrisas más dulces que jamás vi.

-Siempre…-Susurras y aprietas más mi mano.

-…juntos- Termino yo, devolviéndote el apretón.

-Woaimi (te quiero/chino) Hyung…

El verdugo se acerca a la palanca. Nosotros solo nos miramos mutuamente. Ya no pienso en la plaza llena de gente que nos quiere ver morir. ¿Qué me importa el mundo? No me importa morir si lo último que veo son tus ojos.

-Nan neol salanghae (Te quiero/Coreano) Yao…

El verdugo tira de la palanca. Noto que el suelo desaparece bajo mis pies y la cuerda se tensa, asfixiándome. El grito de nuestra familia llega hasta nuestros oídos entre el júbilo del público. Me quedo sin aire, mi mente se nubla y mi vista se vuelve borrosa. Nuestras manos se sueltan y mis dedos rozan los tuyos por última vez.

¿Nuestro único pecado?

Amarnos.

¿Soy la única que ve como vergúenza que se mate simplemente por ser homosexual? Pues, sorprendentemente, sigue habiendo paises donde esto ocurre. me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones...

tomatazos, bolsas de patatas fritas, amenazas, bombas y quejas sobre este injusto tema, todo puede llegar a mi si le dais al botoncito azulon de abajo :D


End file.
